Z-Ring/Anime
The first Z-Ring seen in the anime was 's Z-Ring, which debuted in Alola to New Adventure!. He uses it and his Firium Z to perform with his . In Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, Kiawe revealed that his Z-Ring used to belong to his grandfather, and was passed down to him once he cleared Olivia's grand trial. Also in Alola to New Adventure!, received a Z-Ring from , fitted with an Electrium Z. Although the Electrium Z shattered during Ash's battle with Tapu Koko in The Guardian's Challenge!, he has since then started collecting new Z-Crystals by clearing trials. In To Top a Totem!, it was revealed that Hala makes his own Z-Rings and that Ash's Z-Ring was in fact Hala's Z-Ring that had been taken by Tapu Koko. As in the , each Island Kahuna carries a Z-Ring in the anime, fitted with a Z-Crystal of their specialty type. The first of these appeared in To Top a Totem!, belonging to Hala. He was first seen using it in Trial and Tribulation! during his battle with Ash in the grand trial. Olivia's Z-Ring first appeared in The Island Whisperer!, but was first used in Trials and Determinations! during her battle with Ash in the grand trial. Nanu used his Z-Ring in Guiding an Awakening! to perform with his during his battle with Ash in the grand trial. Hapu was shown to own a Z-Ring in That's Some Spicy Island Research!, although she was not a Kahuna yet at the time. In Showdown on Poni Island!, she revealed that she had received her Z-Ring from her grandfather, a former Kahuna of Poni Island. She was first seen using it in A Grand Debut! after becoming a Kahuna during her grand trial against Ash. A Z-Ring belonging to first appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. He used it to perform with his . Oluolu, a Pokémon Base player, was shown to own a Z-Ring in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!. He uses it with his Snorlium Z to have his perform its signature Z-Move: . In Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, found a Sparkling Stone during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up for Ash and by Olivia. The Akala Island Kahuna took the Sparkling Stone to be converted into a Z-Ring. In Big Sky, Small Fry!, she handed the completed Z-Ring back to Lana, who immediately placed her newly-obtained Waterium Z into it. Ida, a member of the seafolk, was shown to own a Z-Ring in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. In Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, Ash received a Solganium Z from the newly evolved Nebby. Upon receiving it, Ash tried to fit the Z-Crystal in his Z-Ring, only to find it didn't fit. Upon seeing this, Tapu Koko took his Z-Ring and passed it among its fellow , each one blessing it. After being blessed with the Tapu's power, it became a Z-Power Ring, and could hold the Solganium Z. In Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, was revealed to own a Z-Ring, using it under his Battle Royal master alias of the Masked Royal. He uses it in conjunction with his Incinium Z, allowing his to perform . In Turning Heads and Training Hard!, Ilima was shown to own a Z-Ring. He can use it in conjunction with his Eevium Z, allowing his to perform . Pikala, a -loving girl living in Pikachu Valley, was shown to own a Z-Ring in A Plethora of Pikachu!. She uses it in conjunction with her Pikanium Z to perform along with her Pikachu, the Boss. In Parallel Friendships!, was shown to own a Z-Ring. He uses it in conjunction with his Electrium Z to perform Gigavolt Havoc with his partner, . In The Secret Princess!, discovered a Z-Ring that once belonged to her father in his secret room at her home. By Gladion's suggestion, she decided to hold on to it and use it until her father was found. In A High-Speed Awakening!, received a Z-Ring from Hapu after hearing how he had helped to save the participating Pokémon of the Vikavolt race from . In A Recipe for Success!, received an old Z-Ring from as thanks for her help in its forest café. Olivia subsequently cleaned up and repaired it before giving it back to Mallow. In SM128, Hau was revealed to have obtained a Z-Ring after clearing his grandfather Hala's grand trial. In SM129, Hiroki was revealed to have obtained a Z-Ring. However, he was defeated and thus eliminated from the Manalo Conference before he even got a chance to use it. Gallery File:Kiawe Z-Ring.png| 's Z-Ring File:Z-Ring anime.png| 's Z-Ring File:Hala Z-Ring.png|Hala's Z-Ring File:Gladion Z-Ring.png| 's Z-Ring File:Oluolu Snorlium Z.png|Oluolu's Z-Ring File:Olivia Rockium Z.png|Olivia's Z-Ring File:Lana Z-Ring anime.png| 's Z-Ring File:Ida Z-Ring.png|Ida's Z-Ring File:Kukui Incinium Z.png| 's Z-Ring File:Ilima Z-Ring.png|Ilima's Z-Ring File:Nanu Z-Ring.png|Nanu's Z-Ring File:Pikala Pikanium Z.png|Pikala's Z-Ring File:Dia Z-Ring.png| 's Z-Ring File:Hapu Z-Ring anime.png|Hapu's Z-Ring File:Lillie Z-Ring.png|Mohn/ 's Z-Ring File:Sophocles Z-Ring.png| 's Z-Ring File:Mallow Z-Ring.png| 's Z-Ring File:Hau Z-Ring anime.png|Hau's Z-Ring